


First Impression

by sunaddicted



Series: Omega!Bond series [4]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Alpha Q (James Bond), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Doctor Appointment, Driving, Fluff, Guest Starring a Ferrari James Stole from MI6, Insecurity, M/M, Omega James Bond, Self Confidence Issues, ultrasound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 11:46:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15242703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunaddicted/pseuds/sunaddicted
Summary: "You need to have more faith in my driving skills" he added with a lazy smile.Q arched an eyebrow "After the endless destruction you've inflicted on every single car that was given you? Sorry love, I have no faith left in me"





	First Impression

**Author's Note:**

> This fills in two prompts from the Classic Bond prompt table (001):  
> \- Fast Cars (free space)  
> \- "Bond, James Bond"

_First Impression_

Q rolled his eyes when, upon walking out of MI6, he saw his lover leaning against a flaming red car that wasn't supposed to be out of MI6 parking lot - and definitely not anywhere near James Bond's destructive tendencies, especially when it came to fast and shiny cars that cost way more than the money he made in a couple of years "If you scratch it, I'm going to kill you" Q sighed, leaning up to kiss his mate; his mouth tasted minty and fresh and while Q definitely appreciated it, it also made him worry and wonder about whether his lover had been sick again: he wasn't an expert in omegas' pregnancies, but Q was fairly sure that James had drew the short end of the stick when it came to morning sickness.

Which was a completely inaccurate name, by the way: no matter the time of the day, if anything even slightly upset the omega's stomach, James would be bent over the toilet to painfully throw up whatever he had managed to swallow down. Q had all intentions of bringing that up with the doctor, if James didn't do so: he wanted to know if it was normal - and if it wasn't, he wanted to know what they could do to soften up the situation.

"I love you too" James murmured as he kissed Q back, one arm wrapped around his waist to draw him closer to his chest "You need to have more faith in my driving skills" he added with a lazy smile.

Q arched an eyebrow "After the endless destruction you've inflicted on every single car that was given you? Sorry love, I have no faith left in me" he said, half teasing and half serious; it wasn't that he didn't think James could drive well - even if he definitely wasn't as much of a good driver as Eve was - but the man had an unhealthy passion for speed and he didn't exactly torture himself over parking an expensive sport's car at the bottom of a river.

No, he would never get over that.

"Get in or we're going to be late for our appointment"

"You're the one who's holding me" Q pointed out with an impish grin.

James rolled his eyes but he leaned over to drop a playful kiss on the tip of Q's nose before releasing him and walking to the other side of the car; there were few things that brought him as much joy as being cradled by the soft and supple leather of an expensive car seat and the purring of a powerful engine under his feet "Buckle up"

As Q needed to be told that "So do you"

"I'm pregnant: the rules say that pregnant people can avoid using the safety belt"

"Only those who are heavily pregnant, James" honestly, the man could be suxh a child sometimes "Come on, be good: you know it upsets me when you uselessly endanger yourself" Q had to bit down on his tongue to avoid adding that the other man had to be especially careful now - that he wouldn't only endanger himself but also their child; James was insecure enough about being an omega, always thinking he wasn't the kind an alpha would find attractive as a potential mate: he didn't need to start feeling like he wouldn't be a good parent.

"You're such a spoilsport" James huffed but he put the seat belt on before he started the engine, a big and childlike smile spreading on his face as he pushed on the accelerator and aggressively inserted himself in the traffic.

The Ferrari was a bit wasted in the city but James wasn't letting that little detail spoil his fun: he had had his eyes on the car since it had first appeared in R&D workshop and he hadn't been able to take them off of it - he was lucky that his mate wasn't the jealous kind or James would have been afraid of Q threatening to kill him if he didn't stop looking at the car as if it was his lover.

"Do you remember the directions to get to the clinic?" Q inquired, sitting stiffly and tense while James drove as if he was competing in a Formula 1 circuit, rather than driving in London's overcrowded streets.

"Of course" James reassured "You just sit back and relax, love"

* * *

"Are you sure you're okay? You're looking a bit green"

Q wasn't surprised to hear that - honestly, it was a miracle that he hadn't thrown up as soon as the car had stopped and he had opened the door "I'm driving back home" he just said, voice set in a no nonsense tone that he hoped would suggest to his lover to think twice before insisting he should seat once again behind the steering wheel.

James frowned "I wasn't even going that fast"

"Are you serious?" Q looked up at his lover's face and help up his hand to prevent him from answering "Yes, you are: I can see it in your eyes. Just let me drive on the way back, alright?"

"Do you even know how to write a sport's car?"

"You do know I'm the one who tests them"

Well, it had been worth a try. James pushed the door of the clinic open and he suddenly felt the muscles of his face get stuck in an unreadable and intimidating expression: it might not have been Medical but that didn't mean that James felt less tense in the clinic - he just didn't like doctors, the stench of disinfectant, the aseptic feeling that permeated all those places dedicated to the medical profession. He was ridiculously grateful when Q took his hand and gently led him towards the acceptance desk, for once letting him take charge.

Q smiled at the receptionist "We have an appointment"

"Name?"

"Bond, James Bond"

Q couldn't help the chuckle that tickled his throat: his lover really couldn't help introducing himself that way, could he? It was one of those little quirks that Q had fallen in love with "Bond, yes" he confirmed.

The receptionist didn't react to their shenanigans - brownie points to her for the professionalism - and just handled them various papers that needed filling in "Please, wait for your name to be called"

Q thanked her and led James in the waiting room.

"I'm not filling that paperwork in"

"Love, I would be worried if you wanted to take care of paperwork" Q teased and started reading them while James put his head on his shoulder, cuddling up to him while he worked; it wasn't particularly hard paperwork to fill in, it was all information that Q knew by heart.

"Bond?"

"That's us, love"

Q nodded as he stood up "Don't worry, okay? It's a preliminary check up" he reassured his lover.

"I know, just.." James let out a frustrated noise.

"I know" Q squeezed his lover's hand as they entered the office "I know"

"Good afternoon, I'm doctor Brown. Mr Bond?"

James raised his hand, extremely self-conscious: he knew he didn't look like a proper omega, that the doctor probably thought it was Q who was pregnant; it made his stomach curl with worry and anxiety, even as his mate swiped his thumb over his knuckles.

"On the table, please" doctor Brown said without missing a beat "You're not sure how far along are you, correct?"

James shook his head after handing Q his suit jacket, fingers deftly undoing his tie and the buttons of his shirt "We have been using birth control, we weren't expecting this to happen"

"It's not something unheard of" the doctor reassured "But we can try to pin that down. I'll take you blood pressure and a sample of blood first, though, alright?"

"Of course, we want to know if the baby is healthy"

"Well, for now we need to check that you're healthy"

"But we can check the baby's health too, right?" Q quipped in, moving closer to the both of them in order to offer to his lover all the emotional support he might need.

"Of course, don't worry" she said before she started on the check up routine.

James and Q let her work in silence, only speaking when she asked them questions or they needed to have some things clarified; she always answered them professionally, never berating them about how stupid their inquiries could be from time to time and by the time she asked James to lay down on the table so that she could do an ultrasound, he was feeling way more relaxed than he had been when he had entered her studio.

"It's going to be cold" she said as she held up a tube of gel, right before squirting it over James' stomach - not that the agent was unfazed by such a little thing.

"So.. We're going to see our baby" Q murmured, fingers absentmindedly petting James' hair as he already focused his eyes on the screen, even if it was still dark.

"Exactly. It's too early to determine the sex or to let you hear the heartbeat but you'll be able to see them without a problem" she promised, wand in hand and gently pressing over her patient's abdomen, looking for the tell-tale blob "They're shy" she joked, trying to lighten up the tension she could feel gathering in the room.

"That's all you, love" James murmured, frowning at the screen: where was their baby? He was pregnant, right? The vampires in Medical has said so and he always was so sick and he hadn't felt any symptoms of an oncoming heat even if he had stopped taking birth control and suppressants and -

"There you are"

"Where?" James asked, almost breathless.

"There" Q said, pointing at a blob on the screen "There... that's our baby, James"

The agent let out a relieved sigh, the sudden paranoia melting away as he studied the screen "They're so small"

The doctor chuckled "You're going to miss the time when they were this small" she said with a smile "Do you want a copy?"

"Yes, please" Q answered in a choked voice, squeezing his mate's hand "You okay, love?" He was so silent and Q couldn't help worrying.

"Yeah. More than" he just was too taken to look away - to breathe.

_Welcome to the world, baby._

 


End file.
